fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Verne
Verne (サンダーウルフ, Sandāurufu) is a former member of Beast Heart Guild. No longer shy, he has left the guild fo good and join a guild for evil. With his mastery of lighting magic and his lupus ability along with his boxing, Verne is a threat to close and long range targets. Appearance He is a light tan skinned man with a dark blue with red adventure jacket. He has golden slit eyes, brown hair and yellow marks on his face. He wears a belted dark blue and dark red pants. His build is Athletic build and his gloves are yellow. His boots are brown and a neck guard protection. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Encounter Arc Moonlight Arc Wolf Hunters Arc |-| Roleplays = Training: Verne's Progress! |-| Storylines = Personality He strives to better himself in combat. He will go complete savage on anyone who hurts his friends and guild mates. He is shy and he is nervous around new people and he hates when people sneak up on him. After he left the guild, he has shown more confident, more bravery, and he doesn't hesitate to beat someone down. His anger, however,has gotten worse since he has the Lupus ability to much and he is known to enters a primal mode of rage, which is when he is close at his end mentally and attacks anything on sight like an animal. History Verne comes from a very abusive home of an alcoholic father and smoker mother. He is the only child of the family and he was always a target. He then discovered he had Lightning magic, but this activated from the trauma of his abusive parent. He nearly fried them alive and ran out the door to safety. His parents pursuit him with weapons and fear to bring him back home. As Verne was at the end of his luck, Rolan steps in and told the parent to stop or she will beat them into tomorrow. The parent continued the useless assault but was beaten to the ground quicker than before they had a chance. Verne, completely scarred and terrified of going home, was picked up by Rolan and walks to the Beast Heart Guild to help him up and get him on his feet. Currently, he is training right now to fight his fears. After years of training, he has finally gained the power to face his fears. Magic and Abilities Combat Abilities Black Arts(ブラックアーツ Burakkuātsu) * Lupus(犬の魂 Inu no tamashī)- This allows Verne to turn into a werewolf when the moon is full or when he uses his stored up Lunar Magic. Obtain by being bitten by a werewolf or burn with the ability. Lightning Magic(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku)- Verne has such mastery over the magic, that it makes him a dangerous opponent to fight. * Lightning Left Straight(ライトニング左ストレート Raitoningu hidari sutorēto)- Verne delivers a very strong left straight punch coated in lighting. It is stronger in Lupus Form, but even more powerful when it is mixed with Lightning Magic and Lunar Magic. Very deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Straight(ライトニング右ストレート Raitoningu migi sutorēto) Verne delivers a very strong right straight punch coated in lighting. It is stronger in Lupus Form, but even more powerful when it mixed with Lightning Magic and Lunar Magic. Very deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Hook(ライトニング右フック Raitoningu migi fukku)- delivers a very strong Right Hook. Strong with lighting magic. Stronger with Lupus Form. Even more stronger with Lunar Magic. The most strongest when mixed with both magic. Deadly when High Speed is mixed with the two magics. * Lightning Left Hook (ライトニング左フック Raitoningu hidari fukku)- Delivers a very strong Left Hook. Strong with Lightning Magic. Stronger with Lupus Form. Even Stronger with Lunar Magic. The most Strongest when the previous three are fused. Most deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Uppercut (ライトニング右アッパーカット Raitoningu migi appākatto)- Delivers a very strong Right Uppercut with lighting magic. * Lightning Left Uppercut (ライトニング左アッパーカット Raitoningu hidari appākatto) Delivers a very strong lighting left uppercut. * Lightning Left Claw(ライトニング左クロー Raitoningu hidari kurō)- turns his arm partially lupus and claws the opponent with lighting magic. * Lightning Cannon ( ライトニングキャノン Raitoningukyanon)- conjure up a very strong lighting magic, compress it and fires away. * Lightning Right Claw(ライトニング右クロー Raitoningu migi kurō)- using his lupus form, Verne fuses Lightning into his claw and slash at the foe. * Lightning Fist Barrage(ライトニングフィスト弾幕 Raitoningufisuto danmaku '')- Rapidly punch the opponent with lighting fury. * ' Lightning Feint(ライトニングフェイント Raitoningufeinto '')- uses lighting magic to counter the attack and strikes back. * ' Lightning Fist Bullets (ライトニングフィスト箇条書き Raitoningufisuto kajō kaki)- punches so hard that lighting bolt in the shape of big bullets is fired to the opponent. * Lightning Body(雷ボディ''Kaminari bodi'')- surrounded the body in lighting and greatly increases the user's ability. * Discharge Beam(ビームを放電 Bīmu o hōden '')- puts his hands together and opens them as he fires a very powerful blast of electricity. * ' Paralysis Pulse( 麻痺パルス Mahi parusu '' )- when he is hit while he is blocking any attacks, he will send his lightning magic to the opponent and paralyzing the target. * ' Lightning Wolf Fist(雷狼拳 Rairō ken)- turns his arms into Lupas arms and delivers savage punches with lighting magic. * Lightning Wolf Claw(雷狼の爪 Rairō no tsume)- turns his left arm into a werewolf arm and his hand turns into sharp claws as the rip the foe apart with lighting. Lightning-Moon Magic(ライトニング月マジック Raitoningu tsuki majikku)- by fusing lunar magic and lighting magic, this grants Verne more destructive power. When he uses Lupus, his strength grows even higher than before. * Lightning Moon Strike(ライトニング・ムーンストライク Raitoningu mūnsutoraiku)- mixes lighting, Lunar Magic, and lupus to deliver monsterous strength barrage of punches. * Lightning-Moon Howl(ライトニングムーンハウル Raitoningumūnhauru )- transforms into his Lupus Form as he focuses both lighting magic and lunar magic into a massive shockwave that severely damage the target. * Lightning-Moon Beast Strike(ライトニングムーンビーストストライク Raitoningumūnbīsutosutoraiku)- channels of his magics in one place as the ground breaks. He vanishes and appears back and forward, attacking the foe at inhuman power and speed. * Lightning-Moon Beam(ライトニングムーンビーム Raitoningumūnbīmu)- focuses lightning and lunar magic in his mouth, closes it to compress the magic, and then opens his mouth to fires a very powerful beam out of the mouth. High Speed(高速 Kōsoku)- this allows the user to move at fast speeds. While Verne is already pretty fast, this makes him even faster and deadlier. He has mas * High Speed Barrage(高速弾幕 Kōsoku danmaku )- delivers fast and powerful attacks at a very fast speed. Flash Strike( フラッシュストライク Furasshusutoraiku )- a combination of lighting magic and high speed magic. This gives verne already impressive speed a tremendous boost. * Flash Impact (フラッシュインパクト Furasshuinpakuto '')- moving faster than the speed of sound, verne brutally attack the opponent with such force that could kill the target. ' Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku)- this allows Verne to control magic that comes from the moon and it's phases. When the moon is full, he can pull more lunar magic to boost his powers. * '''Right Moon Fist(右拳月 Migi ken tsuki)- Focuses Lunar Magic into both of his hands, he brings fury down upon his foes. * Right Moon Straight(右ムーンストレート Migi mūnsutorēto) punches the opponent with a lunar magic infused right straight. * Left Moon Straight(左ムーンストレート Hidari mūnsutorēto '') punches the opponent with a lunar magif infused left straight. * ' Left Moon Fist(左月拳 Sagetsu ken)- uses both of his fist that is infused with lunar magic to barrage the target. * '''Left Moon Claw(左月クロー Sagetsu kurō) turns his left arm into a werewolf arm through using Lupus and claws at the target with lunar magic. * Left Moon Uppercut(左アッパーカット・ムーン Hidari appākatto mūn)- attacks the opponent with a very strong lunar magic left uppercut. * Right Moon Uppercut(右アッパーカット・ムーン Migi appākatto mūn)- an right Uppercut enhanced by lunar magic. * Right Moon Claw(右月クロー Ugetsu kurō) * Moon Blast(月ブラスト Tsuki bura suto '')- gathers magic from the moon, focuses it all in his right hand and he opens it to fire it upon his foes. * '''Enhance Strength'-''Due to the years of training with his guildmates, Vernes has gain stronger power. He also use the Power Course and the Power Beast Course to gain more power. When he uses his lightning and his lunar magic for power purposes, his strength and attack goes even higher.'' * Enhance Speed- due to the years of using the Speed Course and Speed Beast Course, his speed has increased dramatically as well. When he uses his lightning magic for speed purposes, he is known as a yellow blur. * Enhance Stamina- Due to using the Stamina Beast course and Stamina Course , his stamina is much higher and he can last longer in battle. * Enhance Durability- He has higher durability and now, it takes more than a few hits to knock him out thanks to the Durability Beast Course and the Durability Course. * Enhanced Hearing- His sense of hearing has been greatly increased due his year of using his Lupus ability and fighting without seeing. Quotes * ( to Rolan)- '' " i will always protect my family no matter what!" ''--Verne shouting his resolve to keep moving foward. * ( to Vasto)-'' " i don't know. The future scares me, but i have this family to help me walk forward. With this family, i am not scared of anything! " ''-Verne said as he was being tested for his willpower. * ( to Tolsa)-''' " bring on the ring! I won't lose here or to myself anymore! " '- Verne taking Tolsa on. * '( To Beast Heart Guild )'- ' " This is it for me. I have to move on. Thanks for helping me to get this strong. So i will see you around okay? " '- '' Verne after he left ''. * '( get in my way? I will shock you to death!)'- '' Verne said to Taros when he was leaving the guild. Relationship * Rolan- Verne trusts her since she saved his life from his abusive parents. * Vasto- Verne has learned alot from him as he teaches him the basics. Trivia Name Meaning= ' Verne's name means youthful.' |-| Star Sign=Libra |-| Category:Male Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Dark Wizard Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Millennium Echo Alliance Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Lunar Magic User